


Little Archer

by blasphemous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec loves Magnus, M/M, Magnus is a good man, No Age Play, he's only 3, this is solely fluff istg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemous/pseuds/blasphemous
Summary: Alec Lightwood falls in love with Magnus Bane at 3 years old, loses contact with him, meets him 20 years later, and he's angry.***NO AGE PLAY OR PEDOPHILIA***______





	1. Chapter 1

“We need you to reinforce the wards.”

The statement sent Magnus' eyes rolling back as he reclined in his leather seat. “Of course you do” he gave a dramatic sigh, “and I'm most certainly willing to oblige” he paused, “for the right price of course.”

Maryse gave a stern nod. “Of course, name your price.”

Thoroughly considering the countless options spread in front of him, Magnus offered the lowest of hums before opening his mouth to speak. Only a word passed his vocal chords before the door opened. 

Magnus inwardly cursed the shadowhunters for the pain he felt behind his eyeballs as he rolled them again and turned to look at the newly arriver. 

_Alec._

Small, three year old Alec was pushing the heavy door open with both hands, eyes clenched shut in concentration as he grunted, but once he stepped into his mother's office, he looked up, huge hazels widening tenuously as he clasped the box of crayons tighter in his hands.

“Alec, get out” Maryse ordered, pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation. Magnus watched as Alec straightened his back, lips pursing into a scowl.

“Dada said…dada said that—” his crayons fell to the floor and he bent down, picking them up one by one and wearing his mother's patience thin.

Magnus tried to hide the fact he was quite fond of children, but couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips as Alec stood up and tried to push the crayons back into the box.

“Dada said I can sit here” Alec mumbled as he looked back up at Maryse, who dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

It came as no surprise that Alec was capable of speaking fluently at only three, although he did stammer over his words and had a condense vocabulary. Nephilims' brains are much more developed than mundanes', which gave them the ability to learn a whole lot faster than an ordinary child.

“Go to Hodge, he'd find you a place to practice your.. artistic skill” Maryse looked back at Magnus, “Right, yes” she began again after clearing her throat, “what would you like in return?”

Alec fell silent for a few moments, and then he was crying. Loud and heart-wrenching.

Maryse flexed her jaw, repeating her question just a little louder in hopes that her son would understand that the meeting she was having with Magnus was much more important than him sitting behind his father's desk.

Alec only sobbed louder, hiccuping as he sat on the floor, face red and voice wavering. 

Magnus couldn't ignore it any longer. He turned his head to look at the child, and he gave up with a defeated sigh. “Alec” he said sharply, instantly capturing the child's attention, “come here.”

Alec stood up from his dreadful place on the floor, staggering to his feet before he walked towards the warlock, that godforsaken box of crayons clenched tightly in his hands. 

Maryse wanted to protest, to tell Alec not to converse with the downworlder, but she decided against it, figuring that it wasn't in her interest. 

Magnus, with a snap of his fingers, conjured a clipboard and paper and placed them in Alec's hand, “I want you to sit on the couch over there” he pointed at the sofa in the far corner of the room, “and put your artistic skill to use. Can you draw me?”

Alec's tears stopped, and Magnus lifted a hand to stroke his drying tears away. Alec then laughed and nodded. “Pretty.”

Magnus' smile reached his eyes, turning them to gleaming crescents. “Thank you, Alec” he said, ruffling his hair, “go on now, I want to take the drawing home with me.”

Alec scampered off to the couch and sat down. 

Magnus smiled at him for a few moments, then turned to Maryse, simper fading. “Where were we?”

** ••• **

Magnus squared his shoulders as he walked out the office. 

“Magnus!”

Magnus turned on his heel and descried the little imp running his way, stumbling a little with a paper held tightly between his fingers. 

He was surprised the boy knew his name. 

Alec came to an abrupt stop in front of Magnus and lifted the paper up. “Drawing” he said shyly, biting down on his lower lip. 

Magnus blinked, confused for a few moments before a smile spread across his face and he knelt down to match the young angel-blooded child's height. “Let's see what we have here” he murmured, taking the drawing from Alec's hand.

Alec watched Magnus for a reaction. 

Magnus was trying his hardest not to laugh, because that… that _thing_ drawn on the paper, it wasn't him, and in all honestly, it didn't remotely resemble a human form. 

“Do you like it?” Alec asked, sheepish. 

Magnus parted his lips for a few seconds, then slowly looked up at Alec, expression softening. “I love it.”

He wasn't lying. It was _precious._

Alec's face lit up, wide hazels lustrous with happiness. 

It wrenched Magnus' heart knowing that this young, innocent boy will grow to be a stoic, prejudiced and cruel-hearted shadowhunter who blindly followed the clave's every order without thinking of the consequential chaos he may cause. 

“In fact” Magnus then said, and with a wave of his hand, the paper disappeared, emitting a gasp from the child, “it's now on my fridge at home.”

Alec took a step closer and held Magnus' hand, staring bemusedly at his fingers. 

“Can you get things out of here too?” He asked, looking at Magnus as he ran his small hand over Magnus' fingertips.

Magnus hummed. 

“Depends on what you want, little shadowhunter” he answered. 

Alec looked around, then stepped closer and whispered in Magnus' ear. “I want a desk like dada's.”

At that, Magnus laughed, giving an “of course I can do that.”

And Alec gave him a small hug before pulling away. “Thank you, Mr. Bane.”

“Oh, you're a polite one too” Magnus playfully said, holding his hand out as he stood. “Show me where you want your desk, Mr. Lightwood.”

Alec giggled at the soubriquet, but given by the blush on his chubby cheeks, he liked being talked to like he's royalty.

He took Magnus' hand and began walking him through the institute with big and eager steps. Magnus couldn't help but smile at Alec's undone shoelaces as the kid staggered to where he wanted his desk to be. 

Once outside his room, Alec pointed at the spot against the wall. “Here!” 

With a wave of Magnus' ringed hand, a small black desk appeared beside where Alec stood, leather and framed with decorated metal. 

Alec blinked rapidly, and by the looks of it, he seemed mildly envious of the warlock's powers. “And paper” Magnus smirked, snapping his fingers and watching Alec give an excited jump when he saw the pile of paper magically appear at the corner of the desk. “And pens” Magnus was honestly just delighting in the way Alec revelled with every snap of his fingers. 

A collection of fountain pens and a much more sophisticated box of crayons lay on the desk, and Alec, instead of rushing for his desk, ran for Magnus and jumped on him, hugging his leg tightly.

Magnus smiled, lowering a hand to run his fingers through the infant's hair. “Need anything else, little one?” 

Alec shook his head, but refused to release the warlock, chubby cheek pressed to his hipbone. 

Magnus laughed. “Ok then, go on and enjoy your desk, Mr. Lightwood, oh and…” another snap of his fingers and a simple lamp stood over the pile of papers, making Alec look away from his desk and clench his eyes shut appreciatively as he pressed the opposite cheek to Magnus' hip.

“Alec! Rune training, _now!_ ” a voice came, and Alec stepped back, looking up at Magnus with a baby-toothed smile.

“Thank you, Mr. Bane” he said, then began to run past the warlock. 

“Alec” Magnus called out, “tie your shoelaces” and with that, they parted ways.

** ••• **

“Hodge! Hodge!” Alec rushed into Hodge's room, floundering to the older shadowhunter's desk, where he sat there reading through old books. 

“Alec” hodge said, turning in his wheeled seat to settle his eyes on the little shadowhunter critically, “firstly, what did I tell you about knocking?”

Alec opened his mouth and closed it a few times, then clasped his hands behind his back with a mumbled apology. 

“Secondly, what did I tell you about walking bare-footed?” Hodge sighed, “and folding the end of your pyjama pants so you don't face plant?” He bent down and pleated the cuffs of Alec's black pyjama pants. 

Alec placed his hands on hodge's shoulders for balance as he did so. “Fire message rune” Alec said, “I want to send fire message.”

Hodge's brows shot up as he looked at the little boy. “Have you found yourself a special lady, Alec?” He smirked, “don't tell me it's the Branwell, she's all too..” Hodge scrunched his face up in a foul imitation of the serious little Branwell, only to receive a giggle in return.

“It's a secret” Alec said, “teach me to send fire message!”

Hodge squinted an eye sceptically, giving a thoughtful hum. “OK, _but before you get excited,_ you're going to send the fire message in front of me so I make sure you're not a little spy. Deal?”

Alec furrowed his brows, then gave up with his muttered consent.

** ••• **

“Raphael, to whom do I owe this pleasant surprise?” Magnus reclined in his seat, bringing his glass to his lips. 

Raphael glanced away briefly. “I need your help.”

At that, Magnus lowered his drink and straightened his back, seriousness evident on his features. “Of course, anything for an old friend of mine” he said kindly. 

Raphael sat down. “It's about Camille. You're the only person I know who can convince her to go against her own ways.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “What did she do now?”

“It's not about what she's doing now,” Raphael said calmly, “it's about what she might do if she doesn't start seeing sense any time soon.”

Magnus stood up, intrigued. “You fear she might..”

“Go against the accords, yes” Raphael nodded once, “she's tried to once, you were the one who stopped her back then. I'm asking you to talk to her, reason with her and visualise the ensuing discord of her actions.”

Magnus nodded. “I'll see what I can do” he smiled, giving a brief nod of his head. 

Just as he was about to ask Raphael if he wants a drink, a scorched paper appeared in the air between them, slowly drifting down until Magnus' hand reached up and grasped it. 

Raphael arched a brow as Magnus waited for the flame to subside and the message to transpire.

However, once the message was clear enough, he found himself smiling fondly, giving a light shake of his head.

“Who's it from?” Raphael questioned, taking a step closer. 

Magnus turned the paper over to show the quite misshapen drawing of him to the vampire, who furrowed his brows and squinted his eyes in concentration. “Is that..some sort of map?”

Magnus laughed lightly, banishing the drawing to his fridge, then he breathed out a sigh. “The Lightwoods' child is quite fond of me” he asserted with a smirk. 

“The Li— Maryse and Robert's?” Raphael gaped. It was truly a sight coming from the cold-blooded and impassive vampire who barely showed expression other than critical judgement. 

“Indeed” Magnus smirked, “pity he'd grow up to be like them, hm?”

** ••• **

“Am I the _only_ warlock left in Brooklyn?” Magnus sighed dramatically as he forged his way into the weaponry room. 

He stopped when he saw that Hodge and two other shadowhunters were the only ones there. 

Hodge was the trainer of the shadowhunters. And Magnus always felt sorry for him whenever he lay eyes on him. 

It wasn't the fact he had to put up with the naïve shadowhunters as much as it was the humiliation and insults he got whenever they saw the indelible circle rune on his neck. 

But Magnus couldn't help but feel a surge of disgust when he thought of how the Lightwoods hid that they were in the circle and made the poor Starkweather endure the consequences of their actions. It was _craven._

Magnus let his eyes skim over the room until they settle on Alec, who was standing on his tippy-toes and trying to reach the weapon hanger. 

Magnus smirked slightly. “Hello, Alexander” 

Alec instantly flattened his feet on the floor and whipped around. 

His hair fell down his forehead in small waves, cheeks flushed red once he realised that Magnus had been watching him. 

“Mr. Bane” he greeted shyly, hands clasped behind his back in his usual military manner as he straightened his back in a feigned attempt to seem a little bit taller. 

“Need a hand?” Magnus offered, and Alec glanced up at the small bow and matching quiver. 

“Mama said that I— I have to w-wait for my birthday” he looked back at the warlock, “but everyone is already on the field!” 

Magnus chuckled, taking slow steps towards the little boy. “Do you want me to give these to you?” He gestured for the bow and quiver. 

Alec bit his lip. “Mama doesn't like downworlders playing with weapons” he said, “not my words, promise. I like you” he rushed to add.

Magnus hummed, then, with one swift movement, he lifted Alec into his arms till the three year old was high enough to take ahold of his weaponry. 

Alec held the bow tightly, grinning. “Did you get my fire message?” 

Magnus laughed, unable to hold back. “Yes I did, and a friend of mine saw it as well” he nodded, making Alec gasp. 

“That was just for you!” He exclaimed, offended, and Magnus' brows rose in amusement. “Don't show our messages to anyone” Alec mumbled, earning a smirk from Magnus.

“Hodge” Magnus greeted as the blond walked towards the two, chugging water from his bottle. 

Hodge let out a satisfied "ah!" then returned the greeting.

“Can you give Mr. Lightwood his first archery lesson?” Magnus questioned, and Alec's eyes widened as he shook his head rapidly in fear of rejection. 

“I suppose I can sneak a quick session before Maryse and Robert portal back from Idris” Hodge affirmed. 

Magnus set Alec down and patted his shoulder. “Go on, little archer.” 

Alec flushed pink at the epithet, then he followed after Hodge, mumbling something under his breath. 

“Oh, Alec” Hodge laughed out, “he's too old for you!”

Alec bowed his head, slumping in defeat.

** ••• **

“I can't comprehend why you find my presence necessary” Magnus picked at his nails uninterestedly, “last time I checked, I was just scum to you angel-blooded beings.”

“The reason we required your attendance is to deliver the news I'm more than positive you've been anticipating” Maryse affirmed as Alec tried to climb onto Robert's seat. “Valentine. He's dead.”

Magnus stilled, and everyone around the table fell silent. 

Except for the squeaking of the chair Alec was trying to climb onto. 

“Alec, honey” Maryse said lowly, “go and practice your chthonian language with Lydia.”

Alec ignored her, grumbling as he lifted his leg to hook his knee over the seat and push himself up. 

“Alec, that's your father's seat—” Maryse began, but stopped once her son flopped onto the ground with a small thud. 

Magnus chuckled under his breath. 

That boy was… adorably stubborn. 

Maryse ignored her child and began speaking again, explaining how Jocelyn Fairchild had contacted the clave to inform them of Valentine's death.

Alec circled the table, determined, then he was climbing onto Magnus' lap and slumping against him, head on his shoulder as he played with the chains festooning his neck and chest.

Magnus said nothing, but attempted to participate in the conversation, only to have fingertips poking at his cheek and jellybeans shoved into his mouth. “Dada bought them for me” Alec had whispered. 

Maryse couldn't say a thing.

Eventually, after Magnus' stomach was aching from all the sweetness of those godforsaken jellybeans Alec had stuffed him with, the meeting was over, Alec was asleep against Magnus' shoulder, and only the two of them and Maryse were in the room. 

“I see my son has warmed up to you” Maryse stated bluntly. “I'm hoping this isn't a game of yours so you can acquire information—”

“I don't care about your insignificant shadowhunter business” Magnus interrupted sharply, “nor do I care about your brat of a son” he didn't expect a pang of pain when he said that, he only hoped that the wince wasn't obvious. 

Maryse gave a stern nod. “Then give him to me.”

Magnus saw her 8 month baby bump as she leant down to take her son from his arms, and he was tempted to tell her that he'd put him to bed so she doesn't exert herself. 

Then he decided she was unworthy of his sympathy when he saw the look of sheer revulsion on her face.

** ••• **

Alec's fire messages stopped seven months later, and the next time Magnus was summoned to the institute, it was three years after the meeting. 

This time, it was so he can open a portal.

“Izzy!” Alec charged into Izzy's room, stopping her in her tracks. 

She was trying to put lipstick on, most likely a tube she found on her mother's vanity. 

She blushed and put the lipstick down. “What?”

“Remember Magnus Bane?” Alec asked, “the warlock mentioned in our downworlder book?”

Izzy gave a small nod and hopped off her chair, becoming only 3'1 in a matter of seconds. “Yeah.”

“Well he's here!” Alec exclaimed, “I want you to see him.” 

He rushed out the room, Izzy on his heel, and once they were at the door of Maryse's office, they peeked inside. 

Magnus' back was to them as he spoke, ringed hands gesticulating wildly.

“Wow” Izzy breathed out in awe. “He's so pretty.”

“Told you” Alec mumbled, “I love him.”

Izzy giggled. 

Moments later, Maryse marched out the room, followed by Magnus, and both Izzy and Alec flattened their backs against the wall.

But Magnus instantly caught sight of the two and turned to greet them. 

Alec directly looked down, cheeks flushing red. “H-Hi, Mr. Bane” he diffidently greeted. 

Izzy on the other hand, gave a big smile. “Hello, Mr. Bane!” She exclaimed. 

“Oh, Alexander” Magnus playfully said, “have you gotten yourself a girlfriend?”

“No!” Alec snapped his head up, “Izzy's my sister” he added sheepishly. 

Magnus blinked, then remembered the baby bump Maryse had three years back. 

“Ah, Isabelle Lightwood” he held his hand out to shake hers, “what a pleasure to meet you.”

She giggled, shaking his hand, and when she pulled back, rings decorated her fingers and she cried out in delight. 

Magnus smirked. 

And Alec? Alec flexed his jaw and looked away enviously. 

“I hope you two are being good.”

Alec nodded rapidly, but Izzy shook her head with the same speed. “Alec failed rune class!” 

Magnus gasped with dramatic shock, turning to look at Alec.

“No, I didn't!” Alec yelled. 

Magnus attempted a glare, pinching Alec's cheek lightly. 

“And won't stop talking about you!” Izzy decided that embarrassing her brother is the only subject of conversation. 

“I don't talk about him!” Alec nudged her, “don't be silly.”

“You said he's beautiful” Izzy rebutted, “and that his hair's soft.”

Magnus delighted in the light blush that shadowed Alec's cheeks and the way he looked up at the warlock through long lashes. 

Izzy then hopped off now that she's caused some awkwardness, and Alec bowed his head again. 

Magnus knelt down. “Hug from an old friend?” He offered, and Alec nodded as he threw himself in Magnus' arms. 

Magnus smiled. 

“I love you” Alec mumbled, emitting a loud cackle of laughter from the warlock's throat. 

“Aren't you a sweetheart?” Magnus pulled back slowly and straightened Alec's jacket. 

Alec, in return, lifted his hand to run his fingers through the front of Magnus' hair in an attempt of styling it for him. 

Magnus had no problem. 

“Do you love me back?” 

Magnus held back another laugh. “I don't know yet” he answered, “buy me dinner first and I'll see where we stand” he teasingly added. 

Alec leant closer and pressed a kiss to Magnus' cheek, and Magnus exaggeratedly squeezed his eyes shut at the contact, smiling. 

“Come on, let's portal your parents to Idris, little archer” he stood up and held his hand out for the six year old, and Alec immediately took ahold of it.

** ••• **

“Mr. Bane” Alec rushed after Magnus, stopping in front of him and looking up, “will you be here for my first rune ceremony?”

A smile pulled at the corners of Magnus' lips. “When is it, little archer?”

“Uhm” Alec stopped, lifting his fingers as he counted, “in four years” he continued, then bit his lip and glanced down at his shoes, “I'll send you a fire message.” 

Magnus bent down and cupped Alec's cheek, running a thumb across the chubbiness of it. “I'll be there” he said, sincerity evident in his tone. “I promise.”

He felt Alec's cheeks turn hot under his touch. 

“Thank you, Mr. Bane” Alec murmured, “and maybe we can get dinner then?” 

Magnus pressed his lips together to bite back a laugh. 

_God, this boy._

“Ok” he nodded, “remember, my favourite is Ethiopian.”

Alec nodded. “I'll never forget” he took Magnus' hand from his cheek to look at his embellished fingers, a ring on each manicured one. 

Then he looked up at Magnus expectedly.

“Dear me” Magnus sighed out, “you're a jealous one” he said, referring to the rings he'd given Izzy.

Alec giggled. 

“Here” Magnus tugged one of his rings off and opened Alec's hand to place it on his palm, “take care of this for me.” 

Alec closed his hand around it, nodding, a silent vow to protect the ring embedded in that simple gesture.

** ••• **

“Is he here yet?” Alec looked around, jaw flexed nervously.

Izzy gave a light shake of her head. “No.” 

“He'll be here, he promised” Alec muttered, looking up at Brother Jeremiah, “just a little longer” he begged. 

The silent brother nodded and Alec stood there, waiting and waiting. 

Magnus never came.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarms blaring made Alec look up from his phone, eyes zeroing on the screen in concentration. “Aerial sensors” he uttered under his breath, “what is it?” Approaching his siblings with quick but alert steps, he unglamoured his bow and quiver as he stopped to look at the demon attack through the screen.

Izzy zoomed in on the red spots, brows drawn together in perplexity. “What are they?”

“Elapid demons. Their ichor is acidic enough to burn anything they touch.”

“Great, let's get going then” Jace clapped his hands optimistically.

“Not so fast” Alec called out, “look here, they're circling something, it's like—”

“It's like they're protecting something” Izzy nodded.

“By the Angel” she breathed out, “I've never seen anything like it.”

Alec looked at Jace expectedly, but Jace only lifted both hands in surrender, shrugging. “Don't ask me, I failed demonology class twice.”

“It's a Behemoth” Alec stated, “it devours anything and everything that attempts to even impede its business.”

“Pity” Jace smirked, “you guys distract it and I'll attack it from behind. Easy.”

At times, Alec really wished he could switch parabatais because Jace was just one of the most imprudent and rash people he's ever encountered. In fact, Alec didn't know if Jace would even be alive if he wasn't there to keep him on track.

“It won't be easy” Alec's voice was bitter, as usual, and the glare he directed at his brother was enough for Jace to roll his eyes and throw his head back with an exaggerated sigh, “seraph blades stand inoperative against its slime” Alec crossed his arms over his chest, cocking his head to the side with a bland blink.

“Then how do we kill it?” Izzy asked, “tell me it's terminable.”

“It is” Alec replied, “if we hurt it enough it won't have time to recharge which'll lead to its death, So Jace..” He turned to Jace with a sly smirk, “distract it with that blade of yours. Izzy and I will attack from behind.”

Jace huffed, mumbling something under his breath. Something along the lines of ‘why do you get to have all the fun?’

Alec and Izzy chuckled, making their way toward the door.

“Jace!”

Alec rolled his eyes once he heard the redhead's voice, turning around to face her.

“Where are you guys going?” Clary stopped in front of the trio, “did you get any lead on where Valentine took my mom?”

Alec took a deep breath, exhaling from his lips. “Look, there are things out there much more important than—”

“Alec” Jace cut in, narrowing his eyes at Alec momentarily and making his parabatai roll his eyes for the second time in the past minute, head tilting back in annoyance. “No, there's been a demon attack a few blocks away from here” Jace clarified, and Clary gave a nod, followed by an “oh.”

“So if you excuse us” Alec spoke up, “there are lives on the line.”

** ••• **

“Izzy! Pay attention!”

“Take a chill pill, big bro” Izzy rolled her eyes, “you know I'm the best shadowhunter out there.”

“Second best” Jace called out, slashing his seraph blade and slaughtering the Elapid demon in the process to prove his point.

"Sorry to break it to the two of you, but we're surrounded by demons, now isn't the time to bicker about who's the best" Alec murmured absentmindedly, swiftly pulling an arrow out of his quiver and aiming it at an approaching demon.

“Jace!” Alec called out, “behind you!”

Jace turned around to horizontally strike the demon, but halted once he realised that this one was much bigger, much slimier, and had two sets of teeth slitting its shapeless body. “By the Angel” he stumbled back, momentarily caught off-guard before he looked over his shoulder at his siblings. “I'll distract it!” He bellowed, encouraging them to circle the beast and charge at it from behind.

Alec stretched his hand over his shoulder, slid an arrow out of his quiver and handily took aim at the Behemoth, accurately shooting it, lethal enough to kill any other demon. Izzy, on the other hand, was striking it repeatedly with her whip, forcing loud, screeching and insectile sounds out of it as it attempted to heal itself, spasming and convulsing till its wounds closed up.

“I've got this” Izzy stepped closer, thrashing the electrum of her whip hard enough to most likely trounce the demon, but the Behemoth _dispersed,_ dragging a curse word from all three hunters.

Jace spun slowly, taking his stance as he warily looked around, cautious of his surroundings.

Alec heeded the Elapid Demons slowly crawling in one direction, and realisation struck him moments after it dawned on Izzy, who instantly shouted out a “follow the direction of the Elapids!”

And then it was _chaos._ Alec's arrows were flying through the air, hitting anywhere they could. Izzy's whip was lashing around, licking at the formless eyesore, both drawing out ear-splitting screams from it. Jace was taking aim at the Elapids, fluidly moving from one place to another and protecting his sister and parabatai as they slew the much bigger problem at hand.

Last time a Behemoth made an appearance in New York, it was in 1929, when a group of them were summoned by a very powerful warlock who went by the name _Aldous Nix._ And they killed every mundane in the vicinity. Aldous was then shot by a shadowhunter but managed to fulfil his dream and portal his way into The Void, where, according to Asmodeus, one of the greater demons, he joined his brethren. Jace made a mental note to ask Hodge about this, about the purpose of Behemonths and whether, now that Valentine is back, he's made the New York institute a target.

With Alec's repetitive arrows and Izzy's constant scourging, the Behemoth eventually dematerialised, melting into a puddle of slime before the ground absorbed the substance.

Jace swiped the back of his hand over his forehead, pushing his seraph blade into its sheath as he turned to face his siblings.

It was a second too late. As soon as he saw the last Elapid demon launching itself at Alec, all he heard was Izzy's scream of "Alec, watch out!" followed by an agonised, feminine cry, and finally, the sound of Alec's runed arrow lunging straight into the demon's chest, eliciting a cry from it and turning it to ash.

The next minute passed by in blur of blood and Alec's soft voice, telling Izzy to hold on.

Alec's arms wrapped around her, steadying her as he lightly stroked her hair away from her face. “Izzy, Izzy stay with me” he breathed out, “we're going to get some help.”

Izzy's head lulled, hand on top of Alec's as he pressed his own against her wound. “Told you..” Izzy began, an exhausted smile spreading across her face, “I'm the best shadowhunter.”

Alec held her tighter, “you are” he answered, “you are.”

Jace pulled his stele out, rushing towards the two and insistently started swiping it over her iratze rune.

“Jace, it won't work” Alec said, “we need to get her to the institute.”

Jace's jaw clenched, persistently trying to activate her iratze. “She didn't get any of the demon's ichor on her!” He yelled, desperation woven into his words and eyes glossy.

“Their fangs are venomous, and if we don't get her help as soon as possible, she won't survive this” Alec bent down, lifting his sister up bridal style, and her arms instantly went to circle his neck, head resting against his shoulder.

Alec held back his tears.

“We won't make it to the institute. Locate the closest warlock” he said, much weaker than intended, “we need magic for this.”

** ••• **

Alec would do anything for his sister, and if that meant having to face Magnus Bane, so be it. He doubted Magnus even remembered him.

“Hang on” Alec whispered, “we're here, we're going to get you help” he pressed a light kiss to Izzy's forehead, barely a brush of his lips as Jace rapidly and unrelentingly banged his fist against the wooden of Magnus' door.

Moments passed, then Jace was back to pounding his fist against the door.

“Jace!” Alec snapped, “be gentle, he'll send us away if you—” Alec didn't have the chance to go on when he saw the door fling open.

And although this was a life or death situation, he really couldn't help the stuttered breath that escaped his lips once he caught sight of the warlock.

Magnus took one look at Jace, unheeding of Alec's presence in general. “Shadowhunters” he muttered, “importunate, desperate shadowhunters. What can I do for you, Herondale?”

“Herondale?” the confused look on Jace's face was enough for Magnus to understand that the boy was still oblivious of his heritage.

“We need your help” this time, it was Alec who spoke, formal to the point where his words could pass as bitter.

It was then that Magnus descried the eldest shadowhunter, and once his eyes settled on him, he blinked. Once, twice, jaw flexed and stance suddenly much much stiffer.

“Little archer” were the words that left his lips after seconds of scrutinising how much Alexander had changed.

Alec held back a snarky retort, stepping closer. “My sister needs your help, as soon as possible, the venom is spreading and—” he paused once he realised that his voice was going to tremble, took a deep breath to compose himself, then went on, “whatever you need, we'll pay.”

Magnus took a deep breath, exhaled it, and finally stepped back. “Come on in, I'll see what I can do.”

Alec let out a relieved sigh and trod past Magnus quickly as Izzy trembled in his arms, whispering out an “it hurts” that broke his heart to pieces.

A handful of seconds passed before Magnus walked in. “What demon was it?” He asked.

“Elapid” Alec replied instantly, causing Magnus to press his lips together pensively.

“Ichor or fangs?” He knelt down beside Alec, and before Alec could reply, he answered his own question, “fangs. Alright, this is easier to heal, I'll just need you to hold her down.”

Alec nodded, grasping both Izzy's wrists and doing as told.

He's seen Magnus preform magic before, when he conjured up a desk for him, when he gave Izzy rings, but nothing compared to _this._ To the way his ringed hands hovered over the wound on her shoulder, blue energy radiating off his palm, eyes shut and brows drawn together in concentration. It was _almost_ devastating for Alec to see Magnus in this state.

He knew that Magnus had just woken up, as it _was_ quarter to midnight, but he also knew that Magnus, regardless their differences after Magnus broke his promise, would help them. Not because of payment, but because he was a kind man.

Alec was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Izzy struggle against his grip, trembling and convulsing, eyes squeezed shut and sweat breaking on her forehead.

Then everything went silent. Izzy slumped, body flaccid and eyes shut, only her chest rising and falling as indication that she was alive. Magnus looked completely wrung out of power, eyes clenched closed to regain composure, and the softest of smiles on his lips.

“You okay?” Was the first and only thing that Alec could ask, “uh, you need water?”

Magnus' smile just tugged a little harder at the corner of his lip, and he slowly eased his eyes open. “I'm fine.”

“You're not” Alec answered, “you're depleted of your magic. Hold on, I'll get Jace to—”

“I sent him away” Magnus interrupted, “the institute is left under Clary Fairchild's care, not a very good choice” he stood and reclined in his seat moments later.

“Tell me about it” Alec replied, “she's a pain in the ass, already much more trouble than she's worth.”

Magnus gave a single nod, gesturing for Izzy. “She'll be hale and hearty by the morning” he intoned.

Alec found Magnus' melodic voice quite soothing, but he refused to show anything on his features other than reverent formality. “Alright” he said, finality in that one word, “then I'll leave you to it. Giving us a call when she comes around would be appreciated” he stood up and straightened his jacket, “we'll talk payment tomorrow.”

“Suits me well, little archer.”

Alec felt untameable fury rise inside him, and he sharply retaliated with “I'm not little anymore.”

Magnus didn't seem the slightest bit affected by Alec's unfriendly behaviour, he was his parents' spawn after all.

“Little or not, my dear, there will always be three hundred and seventy nine years difference between us” Magnus dismissed offhandedly.

Alec huffed, and something about it made it seem fond more than irritated. “Have a good night, Mr. Bane.”

He intended to sound aloof, but as soon as the epithet left his lips, Magnus' brows rose in amusement, and a soft chuckle bubbled up in his throat as the younger man eagerly stormed towards the door.

He stopped a second before leaving, hand still on the handle.

With moments of brooding over the right way to approach the subject, he finally spoke up.

“I trusted you” once the kind words that held so much bitterness left him, he gained more confidence and spun around, “you told me you'd be there, you _promised._ ”

Magnus shut his eyes briefly.

“You _lied_ ” Alec barged back in till he was standing in front of the warlock, staring down at him, “I wanted you to be proud.”

“I never doubted you, my dear” Magnus looked up at Alec, and for a moment, Alec wished he left when he had the chance, because the way Magnus looked at him made him feel rooted to the Persian carpet beneath his muddy boots.

_It's been years, Alec, move on._

“Then why weren't you there?” In an attempt to look less desperate for an answer than he sounded, he folded his arms over his chest.

“And don't say it was the wards, you're a warlock, you could easily pass through them if you wanted to” Alec cut in before Magnus could say a word.

“A dear friend of mine passed away” Magnus said, easily, like it was nothing, “the night before your ceremony. As much as I wanted to witness your first runing, I felt indebted and needed to make sure he had a respectable burial” he spoke so airily, to the point of being blasé.

Alec was guilt-stricken. He left an “oh” hanging in the air, and Magnus raised an eyebrow expectedly.

“No _I’m sorry for your loss_?” the playful lilt to his voice was clear evidence that Magnus was just trying to tease Alec, and unfortunately, his teasing was going unappreciated by the younger Nephilim.

“Oh” Alec said again, “I’m sorry for your loss?” it sounded more like a question but Magnus found himself laughing anyway, giving a small nod.

“It was a long time ago” he answered, and the next sentence that left Alec’s lips wasn’t under his control and the second it did pass his vocal chords, he felt his cheeks heat up and shame glitch in his chest.

“it’s not really a long time if you’re immortal.”

He saw Magnus wince at the statement, eyes shutting momentarily before he covered his pain with a smile. “Shadowhunters, always so wounding.”

Alec cleared his throat, bowing his head apologetically. “Sorry” he answered, “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Oh it’s more than ok, my dear, your parents have raised you well” Magnus’ voice was laden with mordant sarcasm, and Alec felt blood rise to his face, his heart beginning to thud much faster and much louder within his chest. 

“Look, I didn’t mean to.. I..”

“It’s quite alright, little archer” Magnus shelved the incomplete apology with a flourish of his ringed hand, “you’re free to speak your mind here, you’re not in Idris, with those bigoted clave members you’re oh, so eager to follow the orders of.”

Alec’s lips puckered shyly, like he was just caught red handed. 

“The clave isn’t as bad as you’re so hell-bent on believing” he said, calmly, as to show Magnus that he’s capable of having a nice and mature conversation about anything and everything he was willing to hold against the clave. He was certain that he had a justification for every one of their actions that Magnus was so eager to believe was a wrong-doing.

“Alright” Magnus began to drum his manicured fingernails against the armrest of the couch he was seated on, “tell me, Alexander, why hasn't the clave told us downworlders that Valentine Morgenstern turned out to be not only alive, but also in possession of the mortal cup?”

Alec froze. _What?_

With drying lips, he found his voice to speak. “Clary found the mortal cup and handed it over to the clave not even a week ago, what are you talking about?”

At that, Magnus' brows rose and a small, deriding smirk tilted the corners of his lips. “Oh, I see” he laughed softly, in a way that made Alec feel like a child being patted on the head. 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Alec couldn't hold back the venomous tone etched into his question. But he decided to let it go. Right now, as much as the mortal instruments were important, as much as he had to report all this to his parents, who most likely already knew, he needed to make sure Izzy wakes up. 

“Nothing, my dear, since you're, as expected and beyond the shadow of a doubt, adamant that the clave is _oh so righteous,_ I won't try to change your mind” he smiled, this time gentle and enough for Alec's heart to start racing again, “I'm drained off my power and I need my beauty sleep” it was a silent request for Alec to leave if he was done. 

Alec didn't. He stood there, eyes settled on Magnus before he flexed his jaw and glanced away. “I'm staying with my sister until she wakes up.”

He was rewarded with a smirk from the warlock, a smirk that made him want to reply in kind. 

How much he missed this man was infuriating, and yet again, he refused to show it. 

“You don't need an excuse to spend the night with me, little archer. Make yourself comfortable, I'm going to bed.” 

Alec glared after Magnus as he stood up and walked away, waving a hand to open his bedroom door. 

Alec managed to catch a glimpse of the elegantly coloured bedroom. Navy silks covering the bed and walls decorated with countless paintings.

The door closed, giving Alec a chance to finally let the air leave his lungs. “By the angel” he whispered to himself, shaking his head at how utterly infatuated he still was.

Alec was already out as a gay man, but only to people who mattered.

His siblings took it quite well.

Izzy said she'd known for long and was so glad that her brother had finally found out.

Jace on the other hand, was stunned, his eyes widening to the size of his ego and Alec was sure he even stumbled back when he found out. It was hilarious. 

He said it was okay as long as he didn't ogle him during sparring. Alec instantly retaliated with an “it doesn't mean if I'm gay that I'd go for someone remotely as unhandsome and arrogant as you.”

His father, Robert, had no problem, only asked Alec if he'd met any special boy who's made him come to realise that he had no attraction towards women. 

At first, Maryse was furious, horrified by what the clave would have to say about this, but later on, she reconciled with him and came to terms with his sexuality. 

That was all, only a few others knew about it. Unintentionally. 

Simon, in an attempt to start a conversation, asked Alec if a male pedestrian was hot. 

Alec glared him into oblivion and ever since, Simon never spoke a word to Alec. 

Snapping out of it, Alec glanced around to bring himself back to reality, then looked at his sister, trembling coldly on the couch. 

Instantly, he tugged his jacket off and covered as much of her body as he could, then pulled his stele out and activated her heat rune, watching her as she rested back, her clattering teeth easing and the fluttering of her eyelids stilling.

One thing Alec hated about himself was his curiosity. He couldn't help it, and to be quite fair, Magnus' loft was not only beautifully coordinated with the most entrancing of paintings, probably by all those artists Magnus had met in his four centuries of existence, but also radiated warmth and comfort that Alec hadn't felt in so long.

Don't ask how Alec knew of those artists, that was a story for another time. 

With slow steps, he began to admire and analyse each drawing individually, occasionally allowing his fingers to run over the intricate blisters rising from the boards. 

He stopped once he got to the kitchen, biting down on his lip before he slowly looked around to make sure Magnus hadn't magically appeared out of nowhere. 

He didn't want to get caught. Not in fear of the embarrassment of it, but because he knew he'd come up with an excuse even more ridiculous than the actual reason he was walking about.

He stepped into the kitchen, and as soon as he did, it lit up, momentarily catching him off-guard. 

_Mundane technology_ he mentally grumbled.

He then cleared his throat and let his eyes skim over the neat and marble-grounded room, and when his gaze rested on the fridge. Silver, big, and scattered with the most ridiculous and shapeless drawings, he didn't think his heart could thrash against his ribcage as hard as it did when realisation dawned on him. 

Those were _his_ drawings. 

With furtive steps, Alec's hands clenched at his sides and he stopped in front of the fridge, tilting his head to the side with a disgusted look on his face.

They could barely pass as stick-men. 

In most drawings, sadly, Magnus was very _very_ hideous, the only indication that it was him were the dodgy necklaces hanging around his neck. 

Alec found himself smiling, then exhaling a laugh as he mentally compared them with the drawings hung outside.

“I hope you managed to wedge elevating your sketching skills into your shadowhunting schedule” 

Alec froze, but couldn't keep the smile off his face, then he quietly turned around. “I… no, I haven't had time” he replied, deciding to act more confident than he was feeling. 

Magnus was leaning against the doorframe, head tilted against it and his arms folded over his chest with an easy smile. His eyes travelled to Alec's chest, and Alec's hand instantly and a moment too late flew to the ring hanging around his neck on a simple, silver chain.

He knew he was caught, but a man can hope. 

The smile Magnus held turned a little smug, and he blinked back up at Alec. “I see you took care of it.”

Alec licked his lips, getting himself in the right frame of mind before answering. “I said I would.”

Magnus stood straight and looked over Alec's shoulder at the drawings hung on the fridge. 

Alec followed his gaze, biting the insides of his cheeks to hold back a laugh. 

“Art has always been a weakness of mine” Magnus irrelevantly stated, “Michelangelo's depiction of the male nude—”

Alec sighed, shaking his head in attempted annoyance.

“I'm just here to get myself a drink” Magnus said, raising Alec's brows.

“Couldn't you have just—” he made a circular gesture with his hand “done your thing?” 

Magnus smirked, sly and somewhat friendly. “I actually wanted to check up on you. I know the way you meddling shadowhunters think like I know the back of my hand.”

Alec cleared his throat, clasping his hands behind his back. “Right.” 

The awkward silence following made Magnus, for once in _decades,_ feel a little out of character. Shy. The tip of his forefinger running in circles over the pad of his thumb.

“I'll be off to bed then” he perched on saying, turning on his heel. 

Alec shut his eyes briefly, lips pressed together and heart skipping a beat before he spoke up. “I liked you, you know.”

 _What the fuck did I just say?_

Magnus came to a stop, bowing his head with a small smile. 

“As soon as I found out how to access the institute files, I always sneaked out of my room in the middle of the night to flitter through your photographs” Alec decided that he couldn't go back now. “I looked up to you.”

Magnus pinched the bridge of his nose, not really hating how Alec was so easily capable of making him smile, stroking his ego, and rendering his heart captive to his gentle words braided through sheer straightforwardness. 

It was different, much different than what Magnus was familiar with. 

He was used to playing cat and mouse, and usually, he was the cat. 

Being confessed to, being admired, it was much different, and it was a type of different he could acclimate himself to.

Turning around, he put on a charming smile and Alec, surprisingly, smiled back. 

“You looked up to me?” Magnus chuckled, arching a brow “I distinctly remember an _I love you._ ”

Alec suddenly found his shoes fascinating and stared down at them, cheeks flushing. “I was six.”

“Don't you know the myth?” Magnus responded, “truth solely passes through drunken lips and from evolving minds.”

“And seelies” Alec inputted, drawing an easy laugh from the older man. 

They looked at each other, each's smile matching the other until Magnus decided to break the ice. “So… I'm forgiven?”

“If you're up for discussing Valentine and the clave over dinner?” Alec answered, uncertain and quite demure. 

Magnus was, once again, surprised by Alec's forthrightness. “I'd like that.”

Alec gave a nod. “Ethiopian?”

“You remembered” Magnus blinked, trying to keep the shock hidden on his countenance. 

“I said I'll never forget.”


End file.
